Cave of the Gi
The Cave of the Gi, also known as the Sealed Cave , is a dungeon in the depths of Cosmo Canyon in Final Fantasy VII. It is a shadow-filled cavern filled with the malevolent spirits of the Gi tribe and traps of all kinds. There are mini caves with switches inside that must be broken to advance, and large spider webs that cause fights with the enemy Stinger that block the paths. It is possible to glitch through one of the webs, thus avoiding a fight with the Stinger, though it rarely happens. The cave is the only dungeon in the game where floor damage can be incurred. A pre-production concept had the player able to obtain a Materia to negate floor damage, but this Materia was removed in development. Story Years before the start of Final Fantasy VII, Nanaki's father, Seto, was the guardian of Cosmo Canyon. The malevolent Gi tribe attempted to destroy the peaceful canyon by attacking through the Cave of the Gi. Seto fought them off, but was killed in Cosmo Canyon's defense and turned to stone by poisoned arrows. Nanaki considered his father a coward for abandoning his mother and him. During Final Fantasy VII, Cloud Strife and his party come to Cosmo Canyon with Red XIII and meet with Bugenhagen. The party decides to go down into the Cave of the Gi with Bugenhagen to show Red XIII the truth of his father. They fight their way through the cave, but come upon a ghostly site. The ghosts of the Gi tribe have been brought back in the form of the angry spirit, Gi Nattak. The ghost is beaten, and Red XIII sees the stone figure of his father up on the cliff. He realizes his father was a hero, and decides to continue journeying with Cloud's party. Locations Descent From Cosmo Canyon - Gate of Naught. Known as Sealed Cave in the menu. Rock Switch Room Two Level Room Spider Room Exit Gi Nattak is fought here. To Cosmo Canyon - Seto's Wall. Treasures * Added Effect Materia * Black M-Phone * Ether * X-Potion * Turbo Ether * Fairy Ring * Gravity Materia Enemies First Cavern * Heg x4 * Sneaky Step * Heg x2, Sneaky Step * Gi Spector x2 (Boss) in 1st under rock * Gi Spector x3 (Boss) in 2nd and 3rd under rocks Second Cavern * Sneaky Step x3 * Sneaky Step x2 * Heg x5 * Sneaky Step x2 (Back attack) Third Cavern * Sneaky Step, Heg x3 * Gi Spector * Heg x2, Sneaky Step * Heg x5 * Sneaky Step x2 (Back attack) * Sneaky Step x2 (Side attack) * Gi Spector x2 (Ambush) * Stinger (Boss) in 3 under webs Final Cavern * Gi Nattak, Soul Fire x2 (Boss) Musical themes "Trail of Blood" is the background music for the Cave of the Gi. Gallery Entrance to gave of gi.png|Descent. Cave of the gi.png|Cave Switch Room. Cave of the gi2.png|Two Level Room. Cave of the gi4png.png|Spider Room CaveoftheGi-ffvii-3p1s4.png|Exit, animated face. CaveoftheGi-ffvii-3p2s5.png|Exit, spirit face. CaveoftheGi-ffvii-3p3s1.png|Exit, path revealed. SpikeWall-ffvii-caveofthegi.png|Spike wall trap. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VII Category:Caves de:Höhle der Gi